


life's a bowl of cherries

by kissyangel



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin Being An Asshole, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Soobin-Centric, Choi Yeonjun Being An Asshole, Dark Past, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissyangel/pseuds/kissyangel
Summary: Soobin has always hated Yeonjun for bullying him throughout middle school and decides to take revenge ten years later when said bully asks him out.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

Try as he may, Soobin was never quite able to forget the memories of his traumatic past.

He was the son of a drug addicted mother and an abusive father, a social outcast at school, and the victim of Choi Yeonjun's relentless bullying for three years. It wasn't until his father beat him so bad he ended up in the hospital that child protective services were called and he was sent away to a foster home far away from his fucked up past and especially Choi Yeonjun.

However, Soobin doesn't like to dwell on his past. Despite the anger and hatred that still weighs heavy on his heart, he doesn't resemble the short, chubby kid he used to be in middle school at all. Puberty gifted him with height and a metabolism that kept his body in shape no matter what he put in his mouth. With a handsome face and an excellent physique, no one found the need to take advantage and humiliate him. Instead, women and men alike both threw themselves at his feet and he accepted their attention like it was a cure-all for the resentment still nestled deep within him.

And that works for Soobin. He's completely changed his life around and is satisfied in the person that he's become. After high school, he applied to a cosmetology program and became a hairdresser. He now helps others become more confident by enhancing their appearance. 

It's a satisfying life.

That is until one day the bell on the door signals the entrance of a new client and Soobkin looks up to greet them, only to find his dark past staring him right in the fucking eyes.

"U-Uh… hi. I want to get my hair cut..." Choi fucking Yeonjun stutters, his cheeks pink as he looks around the hair salon nervously before his eyes finally land on Soobin. His expression changes, like he's surprised, and Soobin immediately feels his stomach twist in fear.

_ This is it. He's gonna pull another one of his stunts and expose me for being a loser in middle school. God, I worked so hard to get away from my past and he just had to show up. He's so fucking annoying- _

"Hello? You okay?" Yeonjun interrupts his internal monologue, waving a hand in front of his face. When Soobin nods dumbly, Yeonjun gives him a curious look before offering him a shy smile with those annoyingly pouty lips.

_ And he's speaking informally? He definitely recognizes me. I'm just glad Taehyun is on his break right now. _

"'Kay…" the smaller boy mutters a little suspiciously before running his hands through his black mullet that's definitely grown much too long, the back of it reaching between his shoulder blades.

"S-So, um… what would you like to have done today?" he asks professionally, leading Yeonjun over to one of the chairs and waiting for him to sit down. 

As he does so, he looks into Soobin's eyes through the mirror and say, "I want you to shave it all off."

_ Seriously? _

"Seriously?"

Yeonjun nods again, lowering his gaze so he can look at himself in the mirror instead. "Seriously. I want it to disappear," he pouts and he looks, dare Soobin say, cute.

_ No. No way Choi Yeonjun is cute. In fact, he's anything other than cute. Evil. Annoying. Loud. Obnoxious. The worst person to walk the planet. Yeah, anything but cute suits him. _

Now, Soobin might hate Yeonjun's guts, but as a hairdresser he simply cannot ruin the boy's hair and have him telling everyone where he got it done. Not only would that ruin his reputation, but it would just be cruel to Yeonjun because let's face it… bald is not his look.

"Is there a reason why you want to get rid of it so bad?" he asks cautiously, grabbing a black cape off the hook before wrapping it around Yeonjun's neck and clasping the button shut. 

His brain supplies him with a very vivid image of his hands wrapping around the boy's slender neck and  _ squeezing _ , which he desperately tries to shake away.

"W-Well…" Yeonjun averts his gaze to the floor, his hands fiddling in his lap. "I was growing it out but someone told me it didn't look good. So I want to get rid of it."

Soobin stares at the boy, physically restraining himself from rolling his eyes.  _ I see he's still the same idiotic kid he's always been,  _ he thinks as he runs his fingers through the boy's long black hair. 

"Really? I think this length suits you a lot," he says politely, mustering up his best smile. That is until he looks at the smaller boy in the mirror and sees him blushing fiercely, trying to hide his warm face with his long bangs. 

_ What's with him? Does he really not remember me? _

"How about we just do a trim?" he suggests, before wondering if he can manage to weasel out a couple more bucks from this dummy. "And maybe a bleach? I think blonde would suit you very well," he forces out a laugh, patting Yeonjun's shoulders with his large hands.

"W-Whatever you think is best…" the boy agrees immediately, head still bowed.

_ Great. Don't look at me. Don't speak to me. Just get your hair done and disappear from my life forever.  _


	2. Chapter 2

Soobin tries not to dwell on Yeonjun's surprise visit to his hair salon, chalking it up to an incredibly horrible coincidence that hopefully never happens again. He didn't sleep well that night, tossing and turning as humiliating memories from middle school resurfaced. Stealing his clothes from the locker room, shoving his face into the dirt when they both got in trouble (for something Yeonjun did) and had to clean up the playground, blocking the toilets until Soobin couldn't hold it anymore and peed himself in front of everyone…

God. He wasn't a murderer but if it was ever legal for a day, he would track down that son of a bitch and-

_Stop it. Middle school is over. You're not weak anymore. Hell, Yeonjun looks like the wimp next to you now. Just move on. You'll never have to see him again._

And that's the thought that keeps a smile on his face as he goes to work the next morning. He acts like his usual self, no one suspecting a thing. At least until the bell rings and Soobin turns from the woman's hair he's trimming to be greeted with the sight of none other than Choi Yeonjun, looking a lot more confident than he did yesterday.

He's dressed in black slacks with a wide belt that accentuates his small waist, a striped sweater tucked into it that hangs low on his chest and exposes his prominent collar bones. He's decorated in silver jewelry, necklaces, rings, and the earrings he had on yesterday. Soobin hates himself for thinking he did a good job suggesting blonde because it works _well_ for him.

After he's done ogling him, Soobin manages a shaky smile as he lowers the scissors in his hand. _Don't stab him. At least not at work._

"Hi! I didn't expect to see you again today (or ever)," Soobin says politely, motioning for the slender boy to sit down on one of the waiting chairs. "Did something happen?"

"O-Oh… no. I just wanted to see you again," Yeonjun states bluntly, lowering himself down into a seat as he watches Soobin with those eyes that eerily remind him of a fox. "But I figured it would have to be hair related so I'll get something done. Like a treatment! Yeah…"

Soobin stares at the older boy blankly before narrowing his eyes, wondering what type of game this kid is trying to play with him. 

_Doesn't matter. Just get him a treatment and send him on his way._

"Gyu!" he calls while bringing his scissors back up to the girl's hair, tongue poking out between his teeth as he focuses on evening out her ends. A few moments later, Beomgyu appears from behind the curtain of the lounge room with a red-faced Taehyun in tow. He'll have to talk with them about fooling around during work hours later. 

"What's up, hyung?" the stylists asks, grabbing his apron off the hook before wrapping it around his waist. Taehyun, their receptionist and Beomgyu's almost-lover, returns to his place behind the front desk.

"Can you give this customer a hair treatment?" Soobin says, not even sparing Yeonjun another glance as he focuses all his attention on the client in his chair.

_I don't know what Choi Yeonjun is playing at, but I won't let it affect me._

⿻

"Hey, hyung…" Beomgyu calls as he finishes locking up the front door, standing by the front window for a moment before walking over to Soobin's side. "That guy from earlier came back. He's waiting outside."

Soobin raises his head from the cash register, in the middle of counting it out for the evening, and looks out the front of the store to see that familiar blonde head of hair sitting on the bench out front. His jaw drops and his hands clench at his sides. 

_Okay, seriously… what the fuck is this guy planning? Is he trying to stalk me now? If he keeps this up, I'm gonna have to lay him out on the sidewalk- Ha! Imagine how embarrassed he'd be. That'd be some sweet revenge to kick Choi Yeonjun's ass in front of everyone._

"Aren't you gonna go talk to him?" Gyu asks curiously, grabbing the broom so he can continue sweeping the floor. 

"No. I don't have anything to say to him," he says, keeping his tone neutral. He can't give away that he knows Yeonjun. He doesn't want anyone asking questions about his past or how they know each other and making unwanted memories resurface like they did last night. Soobin may be stronger than he used to be, but inside he's still an angry and scared kid.

"Aw, you're so blind to love. It'd be cute if you weren't moping."

"L-Love?!" Soobin splutters, choking on his own saliva as he slams the cash register shut and writes the total down onto his inventory sheet. "What the hell are you talking about? And who's moping? I'm being my usual self today."

"Dude…" Gyu raises a brow at him, placing a hand on his hip. "That guy clearly likes you. All he asked me about today was you while I was treating his hair. You did amazing by the way, his hair doesn't even feel damaged."

Soobin ignores the praise, locking the register for the night. "I hope you didn't tell him anything personal…" he mutters, glancing over his shoulder at Beomgyu who is suddenly very enthusiastic about cleaning the floor.

"I may have told him what time you usually leave."

"Beomgyu!"

"What? Just go talk to him! You can thank me later~"

⿻

"All this stress is bad for my health," Soobin sighs aloud, pulling his jacket on before grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. He slips out the back door, checking the alleyway beside the building to make sure Yeonjun hasn't changed positions. If he can just sneak off before Yeonjun notices, he won't have to speak with him. Then again, he could just come back the next day… 

_Ugh. Can't he just disappear from my life again?_

Soobin continues walking down the alleyway, slowly to keep his footsteps quiet, when he's surprised by Yeonjun darting out right in front of him. The boy is flailing his long limbs around like a maniac, making a disgustingly cutesy squeal before he catches sight of Soobin, eyes going wide. 

"Y-You're done!" he says excitedly, though his cheeks and ears have gone bright red. "U-Uh… about that… there was a bug," the older boy explains shyly, lowering his head in shame. Soobin just nods, mind blank, as he watches Yeonjun approach him. 

_What's he going to try? If he gets any closer, I might freak out. I don't want any unnecessary trouble, so I shouldn't hit him unless he hits me first. Ah, but what will I do if he ruins my face? My clients will be scared to come see me…_

"So? Do you?" Yeonjun asks, hands on hips and his head tilted curiously. He looks almost exactly the same as he did ten years ago except with longer, lighter hair and more piercings. 

"W-What?" Soobin stutters out, pressing his back against the wall to put as much space between them as usual.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" 

"What…"

Yeonjun whines at his lack of response, crossing his arms over his chest as if he's the one in a frustrating situation here. "Like I said… are you dating anyone? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Fuck buddy maybe?"

"Um… n-no, I don't have anyone right now but-"

"Wait, really?" Yeonjun's face lights up like he's just been told the best news of his life and he looks like a five year old kid as he starts doing a little excited dance in his place. "That's great!"

"Why is that-"

"Date me!"

I beg your pardon….?

"I beg your pardon...?"

"I thought you definitely had one because that stylist wouldn't tell me anything… but this is even better than I imagined. If you're really single, then please date me!" Yeonjun looks like an excited puppy, though his cheeks are still warm as he bends at the waist, waiting expectantly for Soobin's response.

Soobin stares at the older boy in complete disbelief. _What the fuck is he talking about? Is this another one of his games or is he being genuine? I need to calm down, I feel like I'm going to-_

"U-Um… sorry," Yeonjun suddenly mutters, standing up straight before rubbing the back of his neck shyly. "I know this is really sudden and we just met yesterday but… you're super handsome and I feel like I fell in love with you already. So… even if men aren't your type, please give it a try!"

 _How pathetic,_ Soobin thinks, watching his middle school bully practically grovel at his knees. _Maybe this wasn't bad luck. Maybe this was my opportunity for revenge all along. I could turn him down, calling him disgusting… but I don't think it would have much impact. If I did date him, I could put up with him for a little while and raise his expectations, only to throw him away like trash in the end._

_Yes. It's the perfect revenge._

"Okay," Soobin finds his voice after a moment, squeezing the strap of his bag so hard it's beginning to cut into his hand, "I'll date you."

Yeonjun perks up once again, shoving his fist into the air before lunging himself forward and wrapping his arms around Soobin's neck. "Hell yeah! I'll work really hard to make you fall in love with me too, okay?" he asks once he pulls away, blinking those big brown eyes at him as if he doesn't have a single worry in the world anymore.

_If only you didn't exist, maybe I could have lived a carefree life like that._

"Haha… I look forward to it," he says instead, plastering a fake smile on his face once again.

"Oh! By the way, my name is Choi Yeonjun."

_I know._

"Choi Soobin. You have a pretty name, Yeonjun."

"Hehe, thanks~"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, I honestly forgot about this when school started :<

Soobin wakes up the following Saturday to the sun bleeding in through his curtains and the smell of kimchi and rice filling his nose. He sits up in bed and rubs his tired eyes, thin crochet blanket falling into his lap and exposing the long expanse of torso, all smooth skin and toned muscles. When he's fully conscious, he grabs his glasses and pushes them up his nose, allowing the memories of the previous week to play through his mind.

He's been "dating" Yeonjun for almost an entire week now and the older boy has managed to show up at his hair salon every night after closing, trailing along as he walks home and even convincing Soobin to let him up to his apartment for dinner. He was like a stray kitten that had no home and as soon as Soobin brought him inside and fed him, he never wanted to leave. 

Which is why the sight of Yeonjun standing in his kitchen, wearing  _ his  _ hoodie, is not as surprising as it should be. 

_ Still… what the fuck is he doing here? _

Soobin throws the blanket off and approaches his little kitchenette, arms crossed over his chest. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asks, trying not to lose his temper and scare Yeonjun off. If that were the case, he would have put in all this effort for nothing and never got his revenge.

Yeonjun jumps at the sound of his voice, turning around before his eyes travel down the length of Soobin's body, cheeks growing pinker by the second. 

"U-Um…"

"Well?"

"T-The door was open so I let myself in. I wanted to make breakfast for you. Isn't that what couples do?" Yeonjun asks quickly, turning around before focusing on the dish he was preparing. 

_ I must have forgotten to lock the door but I'll remember to do that from now on. Is it normal to just enter someone's house while they're asleep? This guy is dangerous on top of being a complete idiot. _

"I wouldn't know. I've never been in a relationship," Soobin finally says, opening his fridge before taking out the orange juice and drinking it straight from the container. He can feel Yeonjun's eyes on him but when he turns to face him, the smaller boy quickly averts his gaze back to the stove.

"R-Really?" he stutters, biting his lip. "I thought for sure you must have been a player or something… you're way too attractive."

Soobin finds himself smirking at Yeonjun's sudden timid demeanor, sensing another perfect opportunity to make fun of him. He sets the orange juice down on the counter before crowding behind Yeonjun, wrapping his bare arms around the boy's slender waist and pressing the length of his body completely against him. "Who said I wasn't a player?" he asks, brushing his lips against the boy's ear.

He can feel Yeonjun trembling in his gasp, body tense as he tries to squirm away. "W-Well, I…"

"What if I am? Would you break up with me?" Soobin hums, playing with the hem of his own hoodie on Yeonjun's lithe frame before sneaking his fingers underneath and touching his warm skin. 

Yeonjun gasps as if he's been electrocuted, gripping the handle of the oven in tight fists. "N-No… I wouldn't mind," the elder hisses out, as if Soobin's hands are burning him. "We're dating now… after all…"

Soobin chuckles, amused by Yeonjun's reaction but he feels that's enough teasing for now. Besides, being so close to the source of his own nightmares is sending his head into a contradictory fog. "That's right. We are dating," he says, pulling his hands out from under the hoodie before stepping away from Yeonjun completely. He goes to sit down on the other side of the counter, bringing the juice with him.

"By the way, what are you making?"

"...fried rice."

"Oh. Sounds delicious."

After a few awkward moments of silence, which is unusual with the likes of Yeonjun, Soobin begins to wonder if maybe he went too far touching the boy like that. Is he mad? He didn't seem angry…

"Hey, Soobin?" Yeonjun speaks up a moment later, dividing the food onto two plates.

"Yes?"

"Can you put a shirt on? It's really distracting…"

⿻

Over the next few weeks, Soobin finds himself teasing Yeonjun every chance he gets. He'll hold his hand while they're walking, touch his thigh while they're eating, and purposefully shower while Yeonjun cooks dinner so that he can see the flustered expression on the older's face whenever he comes out shirtless. 

He's not quite as miserable as he thought he would be having to spend time with the guy who made his childhood a living hell, and that only pisses him off more. The Yeonjun he's "dating" now is nothing like the Choi Yeonjun from middle school. There's something much softer, much more innocent about him now and it drives Soobin crazy. 

So crazy that he can't stop thinking about taking Yeonjun's innocence and throwing it right back in his face. 

"Soobinnie~" Yeonjun whines from the floor, leaning against the couch as he waits for Soobin to bring over their drinks. They ordered pizza and rented Frozen 2 because Yeonjun has been begging to watch it together. When said boy finally sits down, Yeonjun immediately cuddles up to his side, resting his head on Soobin's shoulder while shoveling a slice of pizza into his mouth. 

Soobin can confidently say that one of Yeonjun's only positive traits is how well he eats. He doesn't really like anything else about him, but that's besides the point. Though it definitely hurt his wallet having to feed two bottomless stomachs, he enjoys watching the older eat until he's bloated and too lazy to move. Call him evil, but there's something satisfying about seeing Yeonjun act so pathetic in front of him.

About an hour into the movie and an entire pizza later, Yeonjun throws his legs over Soobin's lap before glancing up at him. "You know it's been almost a month since we started dating?"

When Soobin looks down at him, Yeonjun seems so happy and content that he can't stop thinking about how crushed he'll be when Soobin tells him the truth. "This is the first time I've ever dated anyone properly so I'm really happy," Yeonjun continues, clinging onto Soobin's arm while grinning, completely oblivious in his own little world.

"Really?" is all Soobin replies, trying not to shove the boy off of him. Ever since he initiated physical contact by teasing him, the older boy has been stuck to his side like glue. 

"Mhm~" Yeonjun hums, face pressed into Soobin's shoulder. "I always got dumped super fast. You're the first person to properly take me on a date, hold my hand… everything."

_ Oh my god, this is priceless. I'm the first person to take him on a date? So does that mean…? _

"Everything, huh? Does that mean you've never kissed anyone before?" Soobin asks bluntly, looking down at the boy who tenses at his side and bites his lip. Yeonjun nods shyly, trying to hide his blushing face. 

_ He's even more pathetic than I thought! This is the best news I've heard all week. _

"Then… do you want to try it?" 

Yeonjun lifts his head from Soobin's shoulder, long bangs falling into his eyes as he regards his seriousness. "R-Really? Are you okay with that?" he asks, as if Soobin is the virgin here. 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" 

"I-I guess…" Yeonjun stutters, looking down while playing with the sleeve of Soobin’s sweater. "Won't it taste like pizza though?"

Soobin laughs despite himself, quirking an eyebrow at the boy's odd question. "Don't you like pizza?" 

"Yeah…"

"Then come here," Soobin sighs, growing impatient as he grabs Yeonjun's hand and pulls the boy into his lap despite his long, flailing limbs. Once Yeonjun adjusts himself and straddles Soobin's thighs, he reaches up to cup the boy's pretty face. 

_ No way I just thought of Yeonjun as pretty.  _

He can feel the older boy's hands shaking against his chest, beads of sweat forming above his thick brows.

"What? Are you afraid?"

"N-No… I'm really happy actually. I'm just nervous," Yeonjun admits, looking all too innocent. Soobin should kiss him before he throws up.

"Cute," he sighs, closing his eyes before leaning in and connecting their mouths. He can't deny the way his own heart flutters in his chest at the feeling of Yeonjun's soft lips against his, tasting the remnants of pizza as he slides his tongue into the older boy's mouth.

Yeonjun gasps at the intrusion, trembling fingers gripping at Soobin's shirt as their tongues messily slide together. Soobin's hands travel from his face down to his hips, gripping him tight and holding him in place. Yeonjun wraps his arms around his neck, releasing a small moan when Soobin sucks his tongue into his mouth in the most seductive way.

He never knew a kiss could be so sensual, could have his cock twitching in his pants, but he supposes that must just be how it feels to kiss the person you love.

And God, Yeonjun was so in love.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh! Yeonjunnie-hyung! Here to pick up your date?” Beomgyu grins when he sees the blonde entering the hair salon, dressed in a crisp oversized button-down tucked into the tightest pair of leather pants he’s ever seen.

“Yup! Soobinnie said he’s taking me somewhere special tonight~” Yeonjun giggles, sliding into a salon chair before spinning around, looking for the man in question. “Speaking of… where is he?”

“He’s in the bathroom. Making himself all pretty,” Beomgyu laughs. 

“Soobin-hyung is already pretty. Why do you think these women suddenly needs a haircut every two weeks?" Taehyun sighs after his last client leaves, disappointed with the lack of Soobin in the salon. 

Yeonjun pouts, whining as he turns around and looks at himself in the mirror. “Soobinnie is really handsome, huh? I wonder why he agreed to date me...” he thinks aloud, jumping when he feels hands on his shoulders. 

“Maybe it was your cute face. Or those lips...” Beomgyu teases, earning him a kick to the shin from Yeonjun and a smack to the head from Taehyun. 

“I hope you're not flirting with someone else’s boyfriend,” Soobin’s voice finally cuts in, the bathroom door sliding shut behind him. He raises an eyebrow at Beomgyu, who just shrugs sheepishly. 

Yeonjun jumps out of his chair and practically bounces over to the tallest one in the room, wrapping his arms around him. “I missed you, bunny~” he giggles, grinning when the taller boy presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Ready to go?” Soobin asks, patting his back before pulling away to grab his coat and phone from behind the counter. Yeonjun nods, eagerly looping his arm with Soobin's. 

"Okay. We're going to get going. Make sure you two lock up," he tells the other stylists as they head to the door, stopping to give them both a pointed look. "And no more fucking in the salon. You left your cum towel on the floor."

Taehyun's cheeks go pink while Beomgyu just rolls his eyes, sliding an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "At least I'm getting laid. You guys have been dating for almost two months and you probably haven't even kissed yet," he retorts, sticking his tongue out. 

Yeonjun's cheeks go red in an instant, his ears flaming in embarrassment. "O-Of course we have," he stutters out, his fingers digging into Soobin's arm a little too harshly. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with waiting. We have all the time in the world. Right, bunny?" he asks, looking up at Soobin expectantly. 

The younger just nods, though his eyes are looking off in the distance. Yeonjun frowns a bit, tilting his head. 

"Just don't leave a mess, will you?" Soobin sighs at the other two before grabbing Yeonjun's hand and leading him outside. He follows after him until they're away from the salon and prying eyes before stopping, tugging on Soobin's bicep. 

"Bunny… did I do something wrong?" he asks, staring up at him with big eyes. Soobin stops and turns to look at him, knitting his freshly-threaded eyebrows togethers. 

"Of course not. Why would you think that?" the younger asks, reaching up to push a few strands of hair out of his forehead. When Yeonjun searches his eyes, he doesn't find any hint of Soobin being untruthful. 

"It's nothing… maybe I'm just overthinking," he mutters.

"Maybe the blonde hair is getting to you," Soobin teases, poking his cheek. 

Yeonjun pouts, swatting at his hand. "Shut up," he grumbles.

⿻

The "somewhere special" that Soobin was taking him turned out to be an amusement park.

Any negative feeling that Yeonjun had was completely erased when he saw the gate, the smile on his face bright enough to rival the neon lights inside. Soobin held his hand and went on every ride with him, even bought him churros and a welsh corgi hat. They took pictures at a photobooth and Soobin kissed him during the last one, Yeonjun's cheeks bright red when they emerged.

They ended the night with an evening stroll by the river, Yeonjun excitedly chasing the ducks on the pier while Soobin stayed back and held their things. It was really the perfect date and Yeonjun felt as if his heart was seconds away from bursting the entire time. Even more so when Soobin took his hand again and invited him back to his apartment.

"Want to spend the night?"

There was something different about him then, something in his eyes that made Yeonjun's knees weak. He agreed shyly, wondering if tonight would be the night they finally do _it._

That thought never left his mind as they returned home, squished in the backseat of a taxi. His heart was pounding the entire time as Soobin led him up to his apartment and brought him inside, a place where he had spent most of time during the past few weeks. He even knelt down and took off Yeonjun's shoes for him like the gentleman he was, laying their jackets over the edge of the couch.

And when they're finally in bed with Soobin on top of him, kissing at the exposed skin of his neck, Yeonjun again feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest.

"Bunny…" he whispers, nibbling on his lower lip as the younger lifts his head and looks at him with dark eyes. They feel predatory, like he's about to be devoured, and it makes his stomach squirm in anticipation. 

"I think… I think I love you," he admits shyly.

When he's met with silence, he begins to squirm uncomfortably.

"Bunny?" he asks, waving his hand in front of Soobin's face who's frozen like a statue. "Are you okay-"

A quiet snicker interrupts him and Yeonjun feels like he's been kicked in the gut as Soobin doubles over in laughter, a maniacal sound that makes his blood run cold. Yeonjun immediately pushes him away and climbs off the bed as Soobin covers his mouth, feeling humiliated and embarrassed that his boyfriend just laughed in his face when he told him he loved him.

"W-Wait, I'm sorry. Yeonjun, Junie, where are you going?" Soobin asks, hopping off of the bed and following him into the living room. 

Yeonjun doesn't answer, trying to hold back tears as he grabs his jacket from the couch and heads to the door. He stops when he feels an arm around his waist, his hand on the knob as Soobin presses himself along the length of his back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh," Soobin whispers, pressing his lips against the shell of his ear. Yeonjun jerks away, trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"Just let go, Soobin."

"I'm serious," Soobin sighs, grabbing his shoulders and turning him around, pressing him back against the door. When Yeonjun looks up at him, tears escaping out of the corner of his eyes and slip down his cheeks, staining his shirt. 

"Junie… I'm sorry, okay? I really didn't mean to laugh. Don't cry," the younger whispers, bending his knees and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy so he can make himself the same size. "You just looked so serious and it was really cute. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Yeonjun sniffles, reaching up to wipe his eyes. "I was serious. Who just laughs at something like that?" he asks, frowning when Soobin pulls away to look at him properly. 

"I'm sorry, Junie. I love you too, okay? Does that make you feel better?" Soobin hums, helping Yeonjun dry his face with the sleeve of his sweater.

"Barely…" Yeonjun mutters.

"Then how about this?" Soobin asks, leaning in to kiss his pouted lips. Yeonjun just stares at him, so he does it again and again until the older finally manages a small smile.

"Okay, okay. That's enough…" Yeonjun whines, pushing at his chest.

"I won't stop unless you say you forgive me," Soobin teases, pecking his lips again. 

Yeonjun finally giggles and places a hand over his mouth. "Okay, I forgive you. Stop it."

Soobin wraps his arms around him again and holds Yeonjun against his chest, his smile falling when he realizes this was the perfect opportunity for revenge. 

_It's okay. This is good. Now he thinks I love him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my poor baby ㅜㅜ


	5. Chapter 5

Despite how close they came to having sex that night, they still haven't been able to seal the deal and it's not for a lack of trying. Yeonjun seems to be even shyer now that they've said those three little words, squirming whenever Soobin's hand slides a little too low on his hip or suddenly having a task to do when their kisses get a little too heated.

And it's not like Soobin  _ wants  _ to fuck him. He just thinks it would be the best revenge. Make him fall in love, give up his virginity, and  _ then  _ laugh in his face. It's mean and cruel, and it's just what he deserves for making Soobin's life a living hell for nearly three years.

So when Yeonjun pushes him down onto the bed and straddles his thighs a couple of weeks later, Soobin is no less than surprised. 

"What's gotten into you?" he chuckles, placing his hands on Yeonjun's slender hips.

The older is pink from his head down to his naked chest, nipples erect and begging for attention. He's fresh out of the shower with droplets of water still leaking from his ends of his hair. He shifts nervously and Soobin digs his fingers into the supple flesh of his thighs as the boy unconsciously grinds against his cock.

"I've been… researching," the blonde admits shyly, playing with the hem of Soobin's t-shirt. "I realized I didn't really know much about sex or how to make it feel good."

Soobin raises an eyebrow at the confession, this time refraining from releasing the laughter threatening to escape him. "Really? Is that why you've been avoiding me?" he asks, sliding his hands up Yeonjun's waist to squeeze his petite body with large hands. He can almost fit both completely around him and it makes him realize just how fragile the boy is. 

_ How breakable.  _

"I wasn't avoiding you," Yeonjun pouts, interrupting his internal monologue. "I just didn't want to embarrass myself."

"And what kind of research have you been doing?"

"Just… watching videos and stuff."

"You watched porn? When you have a boyfriend?" Soobin asks, raising an eyebrow at the admission.

"W-Well… yeah, I don't think it counts as cheating. I just wanted to know what I'm supposed to do."

Soobin sits up suddenly and flips them over before pressing the surprised boy into the mattress, resting his large hand beside his face. "Yeah? You don't think staring at another man's naked body is cheating?" he asks, leaning down to nip at Yeonjun's shoulder, lazily sucking a dark bruise into his skin.

"I-I wasn't watching it to get off…" Yeonjun gasps, squirming on the bed beneath him.

"Really? You didn't get hard while watching it?"

When met with silence, Soobin lifts his head and stares down at the guilty boy. "You did, huh? You got hard looking at another man's body and expect me not to be jealous?"

"Bunny…"

"I think you deserve to be punished for that, don't you?"

Yeonjun looks about ready to pass out, his eyes blown wide and mouth parted as he nods silently.

"Why don't you be a good boy and show me what you learned then."

"W-What?"

"If you really only watched it for research, then show me what you learned. Make me feel good."

When Yeonjun nods and sits up, Soobin easily moves with him and allows his body to be maneuvered until he's leaning against the headboard, watching Yeonjun timidly slide his underwear down his slender thighs. His cock is already half-hard, pretty and pink but no more than average. He lets the garment fall to the floor before climbing into Soobin's lap to straddle him once again.

The younger watches it all with hooded eyes, unable to hide his own erection as it twitches against his stomach. However, when Yeonjun lifts his hips and goes to sink down, Soobin immediately reaches for his hips to stop him. "What are you doing? You can't just slide it in. You have to be prepared," he tells him sternly. Yeonjun's face grows even hotter.

"I already did… in the shower. I used three fingers just like the video," he explains, voice barely above a whisper. Soobin's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline and his cock twitches again at the image of Yeonjun fingering himself in his shower.

"Really? What happened to my innocent Junie," he hums, grabbing Yeonjun's ass in his hands before pulling him against his chest and sliding a finger between his crack, rubbing over his puckered hole.

"A-Ah… Bunny, what are you-?"

"I'm checking to make sure you're not lying," is all Soobin says, pressing his index finger against Yeonjun's puffy hole before slipping it inside, his body easily accepting the intrusion.

"I'm not l-lying," Yeonjun whimpers, bracing himself with his hands on Soobin's shoulders as the younger begins to thrust his finger inside. They're much longer than his own and a moan accidentally falls from his lips, his hand shooting up to cover his mouth. 

Soobin cooes at his shy reaction, crooking his finger so his knuckle brushes against the boy's prostate. Yeonjun's hips automatically react, grinding down onto the long finger inside of him as he tries to conceal his voice. "Still feels a little tight, Junie," he whispers, pressing a kiss to Yeonjun's throat before slowly pulling his finger out. "You should show me how you did it."

Yeonjun's eyes widen and he lowers his hand from his mouth, giving Soobin a look of disbelief. "What? You don't want to? I have to make sure you did it properly. Can never be too careful," Soobin teases, pushing a few damp strands out of his round face.

His cheeks are burning red, ears identical in color, as he slowly shifts his knees wider on the bed and reaches behind himself to touch his slippery entrance. Soobin thinks, despite his hatred for Yeonjun, that it's a pretty arousing sight to watch the boy slowly push two fingers into his hole, his back arching at the intrusion until their chests are pressed together.

"That's it. Now add another one. You said you used three, didn't you?" Yeonjun nods weakly against his shower, teeth digging so harshly into his lower lip he can feel the taste of blood seeping onto his tongue. He eases a third finger inside, a whimper erupting from his throat at the stretch.

Yeonjun jumps when he feels Soobin's hands on his hips again, spreading his cheeks apart to get a better view. "Good boy, Junie. Now show me how you played with yourself," Soobin instructs, a deepness in his voice that sends a pulse right to Yeonjun's cock. He whines, forehead already glistening with sweat as he begins to move his fingers, stretching them apart and pressing against his tight walls. 

His knees nearly give out when he feels Soobin's hand gripping his own, forcing him to fuck himself onto his fingers. "B-Bunny…" he gasps, his cock leaking precum onto Soobin's t-shirt as he rolls his hips against his own hand, heat spreading through his limbs.

"Fuck…" Soobin groans right in his ear and it sends a tremor down his spine, his walls clenching around his own fingers. "Come here," he demands, gently guiding Yeonjun's fingers out of his hole. Soobin grabs his hips and pulls him forward until he's resting right above the younger's cock, Yeonjun watching with glossy eyes as he reaches over to his bedside table and shoves the drawer open in search of lube and a condom.

When he goes to rip open the foil packet, Yeonjun rests a trembling hand on his forearm. "You don't have to… if it's okay. I want to feel you," he admits quietly, his voice sounding unfamiliar to his own ears.

Soobin nods and leaves the condom on the nightstand before he reaches up and caresses Yeonjun's cheek, bringing their faces close before connecting their lips in a heated kiss. Yeonjun whimpers against him, gripping his forearm tighter as Soobin licks into his mouth and nips harshly at his lower lip, rolling it between his teeth. 

When he pulls away, he leaves Yeonjun panting as he opens the bottle of lube and drizzles it between his cheeks, the cold substance making him jump. Soobin rubs it over his hole before he slicks himself up, his cock glistening in the glow of the evening sun melting in through the curtains. 

Yeonjun wraps his hands his arms around Soobin's neck as the younger guides his cock to Yeonjun's hole, their bodies pressed flush together. "You love me, bunny?" Yeonjun asks, looking up at him with vulnerable eyes. Soobin stares at him for a second before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah… I love you, Junie."

And with that confirmation, Yeonjun feels like he's on top of the world even when he feels the head of Soobin's cock nudging against his rim before pushing inside, the burning stretch making his stomach flutter. Yeonjun digs his nails into Soobin's skin and mewls at the pain as he slowly eases himself down onto the large cock, his body trembling as he adjusts to the foreign feeling.

"You okay, baby?" Soobin asks softly, kissing away the tears that have unknowingly began to slip down his cheeks. Yeonjun nods as eagerly as he can, nuzzling against Soobin's chin.

"Hurts a little," he admits sheepishly. 

"Tell me if you need me to stop."

At that, Yeonjun shakes his head firmly. "Don't. I'm okay," he assures him, though he whimpers when Soobin eases a bit more inside. 

To distract him from the pain, Soobin kisses him again and Yeonjun is grateful, though his mind is too clouded to respond properly. He lets Soobin explore his silky mouth, tongues sliding together messily until their hips finally meet and Yeonjun feels so full he's about to burst.

They stay like that for some time, Soobin struggling not to move when Yeonjun is so warm and tight around him, pulsing like a steady heartbeat. Yeonjun's nails keep scraping against his back as he tries to adjust, no doubt leaving angry red marks in their wake. He tries to relax him by stroking his sides, down his thighs, and squeezing his calves until the older finally releases a small, ticklish laugh.

"Okay… I think you can try," he whispers once the pain has settled into a dull ache. Soobin nods and wraps an arm around his waist, holding him firmly in place as he slowly pulls halfway out and thrusts back in, both of them groaning at the sensation. 

Yeonjun is a mess above him, eyes nearly shut and his mouth bitten red, hanging open to release soft moans every time Soobin shallowly thrusts. When he begins to move on his own, subtly rolling his hips, Soobin digs his fingers into the boy's soft skin and holds him still as he begins to fuck up into him, building a steady pace that has Yeonjun drooling, his voice growing louder each time Soobin pushes deeper inside.

"B-Bunny… ah… it feels- ngh-" Yeonjun moans, dropping his head onto Soobin's shoulder as he slams their hips together, a small hiccup escaping him.

"You're so good, Junie. Feels amazing," Soobin tells him, licking at the shell of his ear until the older is trembling and clenching deliciously tight around him, their bodies dripping with sweat.

It doesn't take long for Yeonjun to cum, gasping and shuddering above him as he squirts milky fluid onto Soobin's shirt. But it's not nearly enough for Soobin and he finds himself taking more and more, flipping them over while he's still nestled deep inside before he begins to fuck his boyfriend into the mattress, lost in the pleasure of the body below.

He forgets about the revenge, about the hatred and resentment he feels for Yeonjun, and just lets himself enjoy the way the older clings to his shoulders, crying his name as he continues to slam inside of his sensitive hole.

"B-Binnie… Soobin, I love you… so much," Yeonjun mumbles into his mouth, voice more wrecked than he's ever heard it. And Soobin drinks it all in, gripping his creamy skin, claiming it with bruises and scratches that will surely last a few days.

And by the time Soobin finally cums, stuffed deep inside of the warm body below him, Yeonjun is a mess of jelly limbs, pliant and exhausted with two (three?) loads worth on his stomach. He's sensitive and twitching, overwhelmed by how good he was just fucked, and he looks up at Soobin with so much love and adoration that Soobin can't do anything other than just lean down and kiss him.

He doesn't end up laughing in Yeonjun's face like he had originally planned. He blames it on the fact that when he comes back with a warm cloth to clean them up, Yeonjun is already fast asleep against his pillow. He looks exhausted and a wreck, but there's a smile on his sleeping face. 

Soobin climbs back into bed beside him and cleans his body, careful not to wake him up, before he turns off his lamp and lays down next to him. He feels the urge to kiss Yeonjun in his sleep, his pouty lips almost too irresistible, but he stops himself before he does.

That would be too much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am always so embarrassed writing smut so i apologize for any mistakes, i was too weak to go back through n edit 😭


End file.
